The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, a method for manufacturing a display apparatus, and a method for designing a display apparatus, and more specifically, to a display apparatus which is provided with light emitting elements, a method for manufacturing the display apparatus, and a method for designing the display apparatus.
In recent years, lighting apparatuses or organic electroluminescence display apparatuses (below, simply abbreviated to organic EL display apparatuses) in which organic electroluminescence elements (below, simply abbreviated as organic EL elements) are used as light emitting elements have come into widespread use. Then, there is a strong demand for development of a technique which efficiently extracts light for organic EL display apparatuses. This is because when the light extracting efficiency is low, the actual amount of emitted light is not effectively used in the organic EL element, which is a factor which causes a great loss in terms of electricity consumption and the like.
An organic EL display apparatus which has a reflector (a reflecting structure) in order to improve the light extracting efficiency is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-191533. The display apparatus which is disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication is provided with a light reflecting layer formed of first members which propagate and output light from light emitting elements to the outside and second members which are filled between the first members and when the refractive index of the first members is n1 and the refractive index of the second members is n2, 1.1≦n1≦1.8 and n1−n2≧0.20 are satisfied and at least a part of light propagated by the first members is reflected on surfaces of the second members which oppose the first members. Here, the opposing surfaces of the second members which oppose the first members have, for example, a truncated cone shape where a cutting head section opposes the light emitting element and the opposing surfaces are tilted at a tilting angle θ.